Pasión en esmeralda
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Pasión en esmeralda, cariño. Tengo más de una forma de volverte loca. Este fic participa en "Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (Pedidos de historias)" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones". Para: Korralicious.


**Pasión en esmeralda**

** Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Propiedad:** Avatar la Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa en "Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (Pedidos de historias)" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para: **Korralicius.

**Petición: **Una historia que tenga como pareja a Korra y a Asami, de género romántico y rating M. Con una extensión de 600 palabras o más si es posible.

* * *

Los ojos verdes refulgen como dos esmeraldas que se encuentran expuestas a la luz del sol, se encuentran posados fijamente en su figura desde que ha comenzado la celebración de aniversario de Industrias Futuro y Korra no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa por esa intensa mirada que atraviesa el salón de la casa en su dirección. Ella intenta mantener una conversación con Tenzin pero le es imposible concentrarse en cualquier otro asunto, cuando tiene_su_ mirada clavada en la nuca. Dice unas cuantas palabras que suenan como un balbuceo entre sus labios cuando Asami le toca el hombro.

Korra no tiene que verla para saber que se trata de ella. El aroma del perfume frutal que desprende su cabello sedoso y la tibieza de su piel, es más que suficiente para poder reconocerla. El toque no es ni demasiado rápido ni tampoco se detiene más tiempo de lo necesario. Es lo suficientemente cálido como para que Korra sienta una descarga eléctrica recorriendo cada fibra de su ser. Puede sentir el calor que desprende el cuerpo de Asami a través de la suave seda que es su vestido y ante este súbito contacto, siente que la garganta se le ha secado.

—Disculpe que se la quite un momento, Tenzin —dice de forma que el maestro aire es incapaz de poner alguna objeción ante el requerimiento de Korra. Asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, la conversación mantenida solamente se ha limitado a unos pocos balbuceos y poco interés por parte de ambos. Tenzin demasiado nervioso con lo que están haciendo Jinora y Kai. Korra demasiado nerviosa por la mirada esmeralda—. Gracias, no se preocupe que yo cuidaré de Korra por unos pocos minutos.

Korra sabe que no van a demorar pocos minutos y ese pensamiento obtiene más veracidad cuando Asami le dirige hasta su habitación, subiendo por las suntuosas escaleras de la mansión. La estancia se encuentra a penas iluminada por el débil resplandor plateado de la luna que se cuela por el cristal de la ventana. La cama de dosel se encuentra desordenada pero a Korra poco le importa eso.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —las palabras brotan de su garganta de forma rápida, dejando al descubierto su nerviosismo y Asami no hace más que sonreír ante este hecho—. No es como si no hubiera estado en tu habitación antes, pero los invitados de la fiesta...

—Los invitados de la fiesta pueden prescindir de tu presencia y la mía por unos cuantos minutos. Además tu misma lo has dicho, no es la primera vez que has estado en mi habitación. ¿Qué es lo que te pone tan nerviosa?

_Tú._Korra menea la cabeza de un lado al otro y abre la boca para responder pero no llega a emitir ninguna palabra ya que los tiernos labios de Asami se posan sobre los suyos. Le teme a _eso_ que puede suceder entre ellas, a ese nerviosismo que le entumece el cuerpo y los sentidos cuando Asami se encuentra cerca.

Desde aquel momento en que se descubrieron observándose mutuamente, algo ha cambiado entre ellas. Todo ha cambiado entre ellas. Asami le dirige a su habitación y le besa de esa forma que solamente ella sabe hacerlo. A Korra le gusta que lo haga y se siente como una niña traviesa que está haciendo de las suyas.

—Eso me pone nerviosa, Asami —responde jadeante por la falta de oxígeno que acaba de experimentar. Los pulgares de la chica recorren tentativamente sus hombros, jugando con la manga del traje que lleva esa noche. La respiración de Korra se vuelve irregular—. ¡No es justo que tengas ese poder sobre mí!

—Pero a ti te gusta que tenga ese poder sobre ti y te gusta cuando te beso. Te gusta mucho cuando te beso, del mismo modo que a mí me gusta hacerlo —cada palabra es acompañada de un ligero beso depositado en la comensura de los labios de Korra—. ¿Te he dicho que te ves genial en ese traje? Pero te verás mejor aún sin él.

La espalda de Korra choca contra el colchón de plumas de la cama. No sabe en qué momento Asami se ha vuelto tan rápido pero ya se encuentra sentada a horcadas sobre su cintura. Siente los dedos gráciles moviéndose rápidamente para desabrochar los botones del traje al mismo tiempo que se va subiendo el vestido hasta las caderas, dejando al descubierto un par de extensas piernas que Korra recorre con esmero. Nuevamente siente el calor emanando de su cuerpo y otra descarga eléctrica le sacude el cuerpo.

Los labios de Asami asaltan su boca. Puede sentir el sabor del jugo de frutilla que ha estado bebiendo minutos antes y su lengua sigue siendo tan dulce como de costumbre, se mueve con una sedosa maestría. Los dedos de Korra llegan hasta esa zona que se encuentra ya húmeda y acaricia tentativamente por arriba de la finísima prenda que la cubre, presiona con su pulgar y no transcurren muchos segundos antes de escuchar los gemidos de Asami. Ella le recompensa atrapando unos de sus erguidos pezones color caoba y succiona tan fuerte como puede, Korra echa la cabeza hacía atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, volverme loca?

Asami se separa un instante y se encoge de hombros, su mirada finge la inocencia de niña que nunca ha demostrado cuando se encuentran a solas como en ese instante. Cuela uno de sus dedos en la entrada que sigue estrecha como recuerda y Asami separa las piernas un poco más para permitirle abarca más parámetros de su cuerpo. La mirada esmeralda se funde en la azul mientras sus cuerpos encajan como dos piezas que han sido fabricadas para estar solamente junto a la otra.

—Pasión en esmeralda, cariño. Tengo más de una forma de volverte loca.

Korra sonríe ante las palabras de Asami y no puede hacer más que estar completamente de acuerdo con ella.


End file.
